To Save The Saviour
by The Marauding Avenger
Summary: Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley were soon to be married, but one night after one of Ginny's Quidditch matches a portal opens and strange happenings ensue.
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1_

 _Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Harry Potter in any way or anywhere._

 **A/N: I'm not going to lie and pretend this is the best story ever, but I think it's alright and pretty good for my first non-oneshot story. Also this story is inspired by brainthief's story 0800-RENT-A-HERO** **.**

* * *

 _"Harry Potter is dead! Do you understand now, deluded ones? He was nothing, ever, but a boy who relied on others to sacrifice themselves for him!"_

 _In one swift, fluid motion, Neville broke free of the Body-Bind Curse upon him; the flaming hat fell off him and he drew from its depths something silver, with a glittering, rubied handle - The slash of the silver blade could not be heard over the roar of the oncoming crowd or the sounds of the clashing giants or of the stampeding centaurs, and yet, it seemed to draw every eye. With a single stroke Neville sliced off the great snake's head, which spun high into the air, gleaming in the light flooding from the entrance hall, and Voldemort's mouth was open in a scream of fury that nobody could hear, and the snake's body thudded to the ground at his feet._

* * *

 _"Fight! Fight! Fight for my Master, defender of house-elves! Fight the Dark Lord, in the name of brave Regulus! Fight!"_

* * *

 _"NOT MY DAUGHTER, YOU BITCH!"_

* * *

 _Bellatrix laughed the same exhilarated laugh her cousin Sirius had given as he toppled backward through the veil, and suddenly Harry knew what was going to happen before it did._

 _Molly's curse soared beneath Bellatrix's constricted arm and hit her squarely in the chest, directly over her heart._

 _Bellatrix's gloating smile froze, her eyes seemed to bulge: For the tiniest space of time she knew what had happened, and then she toppled, and the watching crowd roared, and Voldemort screamed._

* * *

 _"Protego!" roared Harry, and the Shield Charm expanded in the middle of the Hall, and Voldemort stared around for the source as Harry pulled off the Invisibility Cloak at last._

 _The yell of shock, the cheers, the screams on every side of: "Harry!" and "HE'S ALIVE!" were stifled at once. The crowd was afraid, and silence fell abruptly and completely as Voldemort and Harry looked at each other, and began, at the same moment, to circle each other._

* * *

 _"There are no more Horcruxes. It's just you and me. Neither can live while the other survives, and one of us is about to leave for good..."_

 _"One of us?" jeered Voldemort, and his whole body was taut and his red eyes stared, a snake that was about to strike. "You think it will be you, do you, the boy who has survived by accident, and because Dumbledore was pulling the strings?"_

 _"Accident, was it, when my mother died to save me?" asked Harry. They were still moving sideways, both of them, in that perfect circle, maintaining the same distance from each other, and for Harry no face existed but Voldemort's. "Accident, when I decided to fight in that graveyard? Accident, that I didn't defend myself tonight, and still survived, and returned to fight again?"_

 _"Accidents!" screamed Voldemort, but still he did not strike, and the watching crowd was frozen as if Petrified, and of the hundreds in the Hall, nobody seemed to breathe but they two. "Accident and chance and the fact that you crouched and sniveled behind the skirts of greater men and women, and permitted me to kill them for you!"_

* * *

 _"I know things you don't know, Tom Riddle. I know lots of important things that you don't. Want to hear some, before you make another big mistake?"_

 _Voldemort did not speak, but prowled in a circle, and Harry knew that he kept him temporarily mesmerized at bay, held back by the faintest possibility that Harry might indeed know a final secret..._

 _"Is it love again?" said Voldemort, his snake's face jeering. "Dumbledore favorite solution, love, which he claimed conquered death, through love did not stop him falling from the tower and breaking like and old waxwork? Love, which did not prevent me stamping out your Mudblood mother like a cockroach, Potter, and nobody seems to love you enough to run forward this time and take my curse. So what will stop you dying now when I strike?"_

 _"Just one thing," said Harry, and still they circled each other, wrapped in each other, held apart by nothing but the last secret._

 _"If it is not love that will save you this time," said Voldemort, "you must believe that you have magic that I do not, or else a weapon more powerful than mine?"_

 _"I believe both," said Harry, and he saw shock flit across the snakelike face, though it was instantly dispelled; Voldemort began to laugh, and the sound was more frightening than his screams; humorless and insane, it echoed around the silent Hall._

* * *

 _"Dumbledore is dead!" Voldemort hurled the words at Harry as in the marble tomb in the grounds of this castle, "I have seen it, Potter, and he will not return!"_

 _"Yes, Dumbledore is dead," said Harry calmly, "but you didn't have him killed. He chose his own manner of dying, chose it months before he died, arranged the whole thing with the man you thought was your servant."_

 _"What childish dream is this?" said Voldemort, but still he did not strike, and his red eyes did not waver from Harry's._

 _"Severus Snape wasn't yours," said Harry. "Snape was Dumbledore's. Dumbledore's from the moment you starting hunting down my mother. And you never realized it, because of the thing you can't understand. You never saw Snape cast a Patronus, did you, Riddle?"_

* * *

 _"Yes, I dare," said Harry, "because Dumbledore's last plan hasn't backfired on me at all. It's backfired on you, Riddle."_

 _Voldemort's hand was trembling on the Elder Wand, and Harry gripped Draco's very tightly. The moment, he knew, was seconds away._

 _"That wand still isn't working properly for you because you murdered the wrong person. Severus Snape was never the true master of the Elder Wand. He never defeated Dumbledore."_

 _"He killed..."_

 _"Aren't you listening? Snape never beat Dumbledore! Dumbledore's death was planned between them! Dumbledore intended to die, undefeated, the wand's last true master! If all had gone as planned, the wand's power would have died with him, because it had never been won from him!"_

 _"But then, Potter, Dumbledore as good as gave me the wand!" Voldemort's voice shook with malicious pleasure. "I stole the wand from its last master's tomb! I removed it against the last master's wishes! Its power is mine!"_

 _"You still don't get it, Riddle, do you? Possessing the wand isn't enough! Holding it, using it, doesn't make it really yours. Didn't you listen to Ollivander? The wand chooses the wizard... The Elder Wand recognized a new master before Dumbledore died, someone who never even laid a hand on it. The new master removed the wand from Dumbledore against his will, never realizing exactly what he had done, or that the world's most dangerous wand had given him its allegiance..."_

 _Voldemort's chest rose and fell rapidly, and Harry could feel the curse coming, feel it building inside the wand pointed at his face._

 _"The true master of the Elder Wand was Draco Malfoy."_

 _Blank shock showed in Voldemort's face for a moment, but then it was gone._

 _"But what does it matter?" he said softly. "Even if you are right, Potter, it makes no difference to you and me. You no longer have the phoenix wand: We duel on skill alone... and after I have killed you, I can attend to Draco Malfoy..."_

 _"But you're too late," said Harry. "You've missed your chance. I got there first. I overpowered Draco weeks ago. I took his wand from him."_

 _Harry twitched the hawthorn wand, and he felt the eyes of everyone in the Hall upon it._

 _"So it all comes down to this, doesn't it?" whispered Harry. "Does the wand in your hand know its last master was Disarmed? Because if it does... I am the true master of the Elder Wand."_

* * *

 _"Avada Kedavra!"_

 _"Expelliarmus!"_

 _The bang was like a cannon blast, and the golden flames that erupted between them, at the dead center of the circle they had been treading, marked the point where the spells collided. Harry saw Voldemort's green jet meet his own spell, saw the Elder Wand fly high, dark against the sunrise, spinning across the enchanted ceiling like the head of Nagini, spinning through the air toward the master it would not kill, who had come to take full possession of it at last. And Harry, with the unerring skill of the Seeker, caught the wand in his free hand as Voldemort fell backward, arms splayed, the slit pupils of the scarlet eyes rolling upward. Tom Riddle hit the floor with a mundane finality, his body feeble and shrunken, the white hands empty, the snakelike face vacant and unknowing. Voldemort was dead, killed by his own rebounding curse, and Harry stood with two wands in his hand, staring down at his enemy's shell._

* * *

 _Later that night Harry found all three Deathly Hallows sitting atop his trunk._

* * *

 _ **Two years later…**_

It was May 2nd, 2000. Harry joined the Aurors office along with Ron, and Neville only two weeks after the battle, Harry and Ron both are senior Aurors, and after a year Neville left, and took up the Herbology post at Hogwarts when Prof. Sprout retired. Harry and Ginny got back together the night of the battle. Ginny joined The HolyHead Harpies as a Chaser. Harry and Ginny are now engaged and visit Harry's Godson Teddy at least once a week. Many other things happened as well but for now this is all we need to know.

Now at the moment Harry and Ginny are at Harry's house in Godric's Hollow after a particularly good match and are having a two person celebration. As it is they are sitting on the couch with celebratory butter beer in hand, each leaning against the other.

"I still can't believe that second goal." Harry chuckled as he looked at his wife-to-be proudly.

"I was pretty bloody amazing wasn't IT?" Ginny asked jokingly.

"Yeah, you alwa..." Harry was cut off by something very strange, across the room, a large bright blue hole into nothingness opened up. "You only got butterbeer right?." Harry says disbelievingly as he sets his bottle down and pulls out his holly wand.

"I wish that was it." Ginny said fearfully as she also pulls out her wand. Harry was about to walk over and investigate when suddenly there was a lurch and a strong wind filled the room and things began being sucked into the hole.

"What the bloody hell!" Harry and Ginny both exclaimed as a chair flew past his head, and he then quickly grabbed Ginny and pulled her behind the couch and tried to hold steady as the wind grew stronger.

"What is that thing?!" Harry yelled more than asked.

"How should I know?" Ginny yelled over the wind. "Do you think some left over Death Eaters are trying to get revenge?" She suddenly let out a scream as the couch moved and the wind lifted her up.

"GINNY!" Harry yelled as he grabbed her hand and held on the couch as the wind started to lift him up as well. Suddenly the couch started to move and the last thing Harry remembered before the pain hit was pulling Ginny close and holding on tight.

* * *

At the moment Harry's world was only two things, pain, pain like he had never felt before, a million times worse than than The Cruciatus Curse, as his very flesh was ripped away in strips, and holding on to Ginny as tightly as he could because somehow he knew, that if he let her go, something much worse than this would happen to her. Then suddenly there was a blinding light and Harry passed out, Ginny still held tight in his arms.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello! How was the first chapter? Great? Horrible? Let me know! By the way I was wondering, does anyone else like reading fics with the dark contrast option? 'Cause I do.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

* * *

Harry slowly awoke, but left his eyes closed not knowing where he was, the first thing he realized was the lack of pain. It was a stark contrast to his last conscious moments. The second thing he realized was that he was in a bed. After considering the pros and cons Harry opened his eyes and was met with a blinding amount of white, he looked around to try and find his glasses when he spotted a fimaler red headed blur. Forgetting that they might be in enemy territory he tried to call out to her, but all that came out was a croak from his dry throat.

Someone having heard him quickly opened a door and rushed to him. Then a voice that could belong to no one other than Madame Pomfrey spoke "Oh, good you're awake, you had me worried for a bit there." She said as she walked into Harry's blurred view and grabbed something of the bedstand. "Here you are dear drink this." she said as she pressed a cup to his lips. At first he resisted, but his need for something to drink overcame his mistrust and he gladly drank the water.

Once water had gotten into his throat he roughly asked "Is Ginny okay?" as he tried to sit up.

"Is that the girl's name love?" she asked. Harry nodded. "In better shape than you, but she still hasn't woken up yet."

"Why am I at Hogwarts?" Harry croaked.

"I'm not sure, Professor Dumbledore brought you here.

"But he's dead." Harry croaked out in confusion.

Harry heard the doors open quietly followed by a wisened voice saying "I assure you my boy, I am very much alive."

Hearing Dumbledore's voice had Harry sitting up like a lightning bolt and he saw a white and blue blur, it looked like Dumbledore but he had to see for sure. "Glasses. I need my glasses." Harry said firmly with most of the croak leaving his voice.

"Ah, I'm afraid your glasses did not make it with you, are you able to conjure them?" He asked in his ever calm tone.

"Yes, just give me my wand." Harry said shortly.

"Very well, but I must say I find it strange that your wand made the trip, it also looks much like mine" Dumbledore said with a hint of a question in his voice as he handed Harry his wand.

"Later." Harry said shortly as he conjured a pair of glasses and placed them on his face, revealing Dumbledore standing there in bright blue robes with crescent moons dancing along them. "But how? I saw you die." he asked.

There was a brief moment of disbelief that flashed across Dumbledore's face before he responded "That, may take some time to explain my boy."

"What is your favorite jam?" Harry asked abruptly.

"It's raspberry my boy. Why do you ask?" Dumbledore asked curiously.

"Yeah you're Albus alright." Harry said matter of factly. "What happened? How did we get here? How are you still alive?" Harry asked all in one breath.

"I believe it would be best to wait until your friend here wakes up before I explain." Dumbledore said calmly.

"How long have we been out?" Harry asked as he realized that all he had on was a hospital gown. "And where are my clothes?" he asked warily.

"You both have been unconscious for nearly two weeks, and I'm afraid your clothes were mostly destroyed." Dumbledore said in his ever calm voice.

"Well I've had longer." Harry said grimly.

Dumbledore was about to respond but was interrupted by a groan and a croaking voice "Who hit me with the bludger?"

"Ginny!" Harry exclaimed and ran over to her but when he did he noticed several scars across her cheeks and arms that looked like scars from a thin knife. When he saw them he let out a gasp. "Ginny." he said much more softly this time.

She slowly turned over but froze when she saw him. "H...Harry what happened to you?" she asked.

"What do you mean Gin?" Harry said softly.

"I think I might be able to answer that question my boy." Dumbledore interrupted whilst conjuring a mirror and handing it to Harry.

Harry looked in the mirror and nearly dropped it in shock, staring back at him from the mirror was a more scared version of his face much like Ginny's they look like a thin knife was taken to his skin. Each scar by itself didn't look to bad but all of them together made him look like a young Moody, the larger scar across his cheek from a stray curse at an auror raid only added to the effect.

Harry slowly handed Ginny the mirror. When she took it she let out a small gasp and ran a hand across her cheek. She set the mirror down on the bedside table and croaked out "Water." and Madame Pomfrey who had been standing back slightly quickly got some water and handed it to her. "Thanks." she said after taking a deep drink from the cup. "How's Dumbledore alive." she asked tiredly.

"I believe he said he would explain that once you woke up." Harry responded pointedly while looking at the wizard in question.

"Yes, yes I did say that." Dumbledore said grimly. "Perhaps you should sit down my boy." he said sagely.

"Fine." Harry said and sat on Ginny's bed and gently stroked her auburn hair as she rested her head in his lap.

"Well I suppose first I should ask what you understand of parallel universes?" Dumbledore asked.

"Enough." said Harry. "A friend of ours has been talking about them a lot lately, basically it's like a similar universe but they drifted apart at some point it time, right?" Harry asked.

Dumbledore seemed mildly surprised at Harry's knowledge. "Yes that would be the sum of it." he stated, "There is a ritual that I discovered, and it was said to be used to bring someone within a set profile from another universe to this one."

"And you used it didn't you?" Harry stated, strangely calm.

"Yes, we used it to bring us someone who has destroyed Tom Riddle, better know as Voldemort." Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eye. "But for some reason it brought two of you instead of one." he said curiosity clear in his voice.

"I might know the reason for that." Ginny said, "It felt a lot like apparating, but a lot more bloody painful, so it could of been like a side-along."

Dumbledore hummed. "Perhaps, and if so that may be the reason for your unfortunate scars, we only prepared the ritual for one person, so if there were two, it would take the due payment from you." he stated.

"So, there's a way back right?" Harry asked strongly, giving a Dumbledore a glare as if he was a new Auror.

"Yes of course there is, but it is a bit, to say, harder to do since you both got here, you both coming here overpowered the artifact that was used to power the ritual and it was destroyed. Dumbledore said gravely.

"How much harder?" Ginny asked slowly.

"It might be impossible, I'm afraid that I might not be able to repair the artifact." Dumbledore responded sounding somewhat guilty.

Harry used his much improved Occlumency shields to clamp down on his emotions, but Ginny had no such privilege. "What do you mean it might be impossible you bloody bearded old man? If you don't figure out a way to get us back I will show you a little piece of transfiguration that my Quidditch captain taught me."

Dumbledore didn't seem to react beyond flinching a little bit when he realized who her Quidditch captain must be.

"Ginny calm down love." Harry said gently, and she stared back at him sternly until she gave out with a huff and leaned back against his chest. "Okay now, tell me why you thought you needed to summon someone from a different universe instead of fighting Voldemort by yourself?" he asked overly calm.

"Things have been looking grim for the light as of late, Voldemort came back from near death a week before you were summoned, and the only person we have that can beat him is a fifteen year old girl. We didn't want one so young to have to face that task." Dumbledore answered.

"Fine then, was the whole Order in on this?" Harry asked tamely.

"Yes, they are, it was put to a vote." Dumbledore answered.

"Well I suppose if we help you, you'll have more time to figure out how to get us back?" Harry said firmly.

Ginny looked up at him in confusion. "But, Harry they pulled us from our home!" she exclaimed.

Harry looked at her and tenderly said "They would of sent us straight back, and besides I can't say I didn't wish someone else could of taken over for me after he came back."

"Fine." Ginny huffed, not able to argue his point.

"In that case I suppose I should get you some clothes, and I believe I should ask you later how some of your items came with you." Dumbledore said calmly.

"You of all people should know good and well why those came with me." Harry said firmly.

"Yes, I suppose I do, but I will have to ask how you managed to gather them all." Dumbledore said curiously.

"That is for another time Albus." Harry stated.

"Yes, yes, on the matter of your clothes though, just call for my personal house elf Winky, she will gladly help you." Dumbledore said.

"Okay we will do that, thank you Albus." Harry said.

"You are very welcome my boy." Dumbledore said and the swiftly strode out of the room.

"Tomorrow was going to be Teddy's birthday." Ginny said tonelessly.

"Yeah, yeah it was, I was going to give him a new starter broom, it flew higher than his old one, thought he was old enough now." Harry said as a tear formed in his eye.

"What if they all think we're dead? or kidnapped?" Ginny ask a sob in you voice.

"Let's not think about that now love, right now let's get some clothes, and focus on helping here so we can try and get back." Harry said strength back in his voice.

"Okay." Ginny intoned softly.

* * *

"TWINKY!" Harry yelled and with a soft pop a small house-elf appeared in front of them beside the bed.

"Yes, young sir?" Twinky asked timidly.

"Hello, Twinky do you think you could get us some clothes please?" Harry asked kindly.

"Yes sir, Twinky cans do that." she said and with a snap two outfits appeared, one for each of them.

"Thank you Twinky." Ginny said.

"It bes Twinky's honor." she said and then disappeared a last time with another pop.

"Well, I guess we better get dressed." Harry said.

* * *

Two hours later both Harry and Ginny were in jeans and tee shirts having forgone the robes that currently are laying at the end of the bed, and currently they are both napping, cuddled together on Ginny's bed. Both tired from the events that followed their waking.

They were both suddenly woken by the doors to the infirmary opening and they both reached for their wands, before they realized that it was just Dumbledore.

"Hello Albus." Harry said groggily.

"Hello to you both, I'm sorry if I woke you but as Madame Pomfrey says you are free to go, I would like to show you to your rooms, or if I may ask, would you prefer one room?" He asked with his eyes twinkling as he looked amused at the couple.

"One! One room will be fine." Ginny exclaimed hurriedly before Harry could get in a word.

"Ah yes, very well then Miss?" Dumbledore asked.

"Weasley." Ginny said before Harry could stop her.

"Is that so? Are you by any chance related to a Molly and Arther Weasley?" he inquired.

This time realizing that Harry didn't want to reveal all of who they are she said. "Distantly but yes." she responded.

"Ah very well, and Mister?" Dumbledore asked.

"Black, Harry Sirius Black." Harry said shortly.

At hearing the name Black, Dumbledore regarded Harry carefully before deciding to forgo judgment and, he said "Follow me the to your room Miss Weasley and Mister Black."

"Alright." Said Harry as they gathered up their robes and Harry noticed that the Cloak and Stone were inside of his before they started to follow Dumbledore.

"Right this way." Dumbledore said as he started walking towards Ravenclaw tower."We have guest rooms in Ravenclaw tower." He said as he made a turn.

"Hmm I never knew that." Ginny said curiously.

"I did." Harry stated.

"Well of course YOU know, I'd be surprised if you didn't know more about the castle than him." she said as she rolled her eyes.

"Here we are." Dumbledore interrupted. "Dinner will be at eight o'clock and most of the Order will be there as they wish to meet you."

"Thank you, Albus." Harry said and he and Ginny walked into the room. It was about the same size as the dorm rooms but it only had one large four poster bed, only two windows, a large wardrobe, and a heavy wooden desk.

"Well if we're stuck here at least it's comfortable." Ginny mummered.

"Ginny he didn't mean for us to be stuck here, once he gets whatever the artifact is fixed we can go home, I mean if anyone can do it he can." Harry said softly.

"Yeah, you're right, he is Dumbledore after all." Ginny admitted somberly. "But I guess a plus side is I finally got you to share a room with me." she said jokingly.

Harry chuckled and said, "Yeah, I guess you have." he set his robe on the desk and pulled out the other two Hallows. "Guess these things really will follow me everywhere." he said grimly.

"Yeah." Ginny said as she walked over and fingered the cloak. "So you're the auror, what's the plan? She asked as she moved her hand from the cloak to his arm.

"I never thought you'd ask." Harry grinned.

* * *

After they came up with The Plan, Harry and Ginny, still tired from their injuries, and the drain the ritual had on their magical core. So that is why they decided to take a nap. So that might explain why at the moment Harry is slowly falling off the bed and Ginny's head is on his chest, one foot on the other side of the bed, and the other pulled up to her chest. This is how Hogwarts sternest Professor found the pair after repeatedly unanswered knocks. She let a rare smile graced her face, but quickly returned to her stern mask as she strode over to the sleeping couple and quickly woke them, causing Harry to fall off the bed and drag Ginny with him. As she landed on top of him her hair framed her now scared face, and as Harry looked up at her he smiled and leaned up and kissed her. "Still as beautiful as ever." he said softly.

A soft chough caught their attention and they noticed Professor McGonagall "Albus sent me to retrieve you for dinner." she said, "He believed that you may forget the time."

"Er...right we will be right down." Harry said meekly.

After they came up with The Plan, Harry and Ginny decided that they might as well take a nap before dinner, since they were still tired from their injures, and the drain that the ruitral had on their magical cores. So that might explain the reason that at the moment Harry is slowly falling off the bed with Ginny's head resting on his chest and her feet on the other side of the bed. This was how the sternest Professor at Hogwarts found the two when they didn't answer her knocks. So she decided to go in the room and once she saw this she let a rare laugh escape before returnin

McGonagall sniffed. "Very well then we will be waiting for you." She said sternly.

* * *

After quickly freshening up they made it to the Great Hall in record time by using the large number of shortcuts that they know, arriving no less than a minute after Mcgonagall. The first thing they noticed was that instead of the four tables that normally adorned the Hall there was only one table in which many familiar faces sat, and it was at the same time that Harry saw the faces of people they'd never think they would see again in this life.

"Sirius, Remus."

He said suddenly looked like he'd seen a ghost.

"I know I'm handsome but didn't know I was that handsome." Sirius joked.

Once Harry recovered he said "Sorry, we didn't think about the fact that we would see some familiar faces."

"Why don't the two of you sit down and eat before we start the meeting, you must be hungry." Dumbledore said wisely from the end of the table.

"Yes, after that long in the Hospital Wing you'll need some fattening up." bothered.

"Alright." Harry intoned as he and Ginny moved to sit across from Sirius and Remus. But as much as he wanted to talk to the to people that became the most like a father to him, his stomach needed filling first and they ate a meal that would make Ron proud.

After his second serving Sirius decided to speak up. "So, um.. I assume you knew our counterparts in your world?"

Harry gulped and quickly swallowed his current mouth full of food and responded. "Y...yeah we knew you, you could say we were mates I guess."

"Ah, were you a fellow Marauder? " Sirius asked with a small glint in his eye.

Harry smiled and said, "I suppose you could call me an honorary Marauder."

"Really? Well in that case-" Sirius started, but was cut off by Dumbledore standing up.

"Well I believe we should get this meeting started."

* * *

 **A\N: I am really hoping that this chapter came out as good as I think it did.**


End file.
